Undisclosed Desires
by yllanger-huntress
Summary: Rukia was leaving and the hollow took it upon himself to quench Ichigo's undisclosed desire and make her stay, forever. Based on Undisclosed Desire by Muse. HichiRuki. Songfic. One-Shot.


**Undisclosed Desires**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the song, lyrics or bleach.

**Song: Undisclosed Desires**

**Artist: Muse**

**A/N: **The first time I heard this, I deleted it. lol xD These aren't exactly my type of songs. But when one of my favorite narusaku amv makers used it, I started to notice the song. At first I thought of IchiRuki but with the lyrics and the tone, I felt Hichigo more suited the song. XD So here I wrote this, before I start to lose the spark.

**Warning:** It's rated T but uh... I guess I should warn about some strong languages? 'Cause you know hollows are very vulgar. XD Warning as well for slight Violence and Gore... and possibly suggestive err... things? xD

Rating changed to M. Uh... *sweatdrop*

* * *

He was a hollow, a shinigami's worst nightmare. He was nothing but a heap of instincts, born from somebody's weakness. _He_ strived to protect, he wanted to fight. _He_ wanted peace, he brought destruction. _He_ cared, he doesn't give a damn. He was nothing like _him_. _He_ was weak, he was indestructible. _He_ had the heart, he had nothing but a hole in his chest. _He_ had the passion, he had the lust. But _he_ was the king, and he was the horse.

But everything was ought to change, one way or another.

The coming of that day was inevitable. Because humans were weak and were bound to make mistakes and he wasn't the type to let opportunities pass him by. It was what he wanted the most - his freedom. The freedom to breathe fresh air and to do everything he so damn please. He wanted Ichigo's body and his soul. Because no matter what, he was still a part of him. He was Ichigo in the darkest sense and everything he had, was rightfully his as well. _Everything... _

Even when their personalities collide with one another, the hollow desired what he desired as well. Sharing the same body had given the hollow access to Ichigo's memories and the capability to feel everything he had felt - including human emotions. And there was no denying that he wanted _her_, desired _her_, was smitten with _her_. But Ichigo, the king, the poor weak dense bastard couldn't do anything to get _her_. That was when their difference became blatant. The horse, the strong and mighty hollow with his greed, selfishness and malice, was prepared to do anything - everything, to get what he wanted. He doesn't fucking care how he would hurt _her_, others or Ichigo's feelings for that matter. It doesn't matter even if their inner world would drown in a typhoon. He doesn't respect. He doesn't bow. He won't hesitate. He wanted her and he will take her and make her his forever. That was Ichigo's undisclosed desire and he was going to make it a reality now that he _is_ Ichigo.

It had been fairly easy. Ichigo was a man whose power was based on his resolve. His will and determination was what shaped his iron-clad reiatsu. Once those were broken, he was easily defeated and taken over. What broke him? It was her. She left, saying goodbye forever. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. That wasn't how it could've been. If Ichigo wouldn't change it, then _he_, the hollow, _will_ change it. Now look where he was, reaping the rewards.

Rukia didn't quite know what to do. Ichigo's hollow had just chased her down before she could even pass the gate to Soul Society. It was almost midnight and everything was still. The coldness of the night made her shiver but it was his dark tainted malicious reiatsu that stung her the most. It choked her and if it wasn't just actually a spiritual thing, she probably might've been dead by now. It was thick, dark, heavy and intense. She stared at the man before her. He wore the mask but underneath it were merciless hungry monstrous eyes.

"I-Ichigo..." she said, praying the Ichigo she knew would respond.

The hollow laughed maniacally and it sent shivers down her spine. "Yes?" he pushed the mask upwards to properly greet her with his hollowed face. "Ru-ki-a-ch-a-n..." he said, syllables broken down into pieces. His grin was wide and evil.

Rukia's eyes grew wide. She was horrorstruck as the abomination revealed his twisted smile. "You... bastard... where's Ichigo?"

"He is me. I am him. We are one and the same. Why are you looking for us, Rukia-chan?" he took out Zangetsu and Rukia quickly assumed a defensive position. "Didn't you just... tried to leave us, Rukia-chan?"

To have that hollow call her by that name irked her. "Don't call me by that."

He walked a few steps forward. "Didn't you just said... goodbye forever, Rukia" The streets were blank and the streetlights had exploded due to his heavy reiatsu. Only the moonlight served as her guide against him. "-chan?" he said with an added emphasis.

She didn't want to converse with him. The person she really wanted to talk to was Ichigo. "Ichigo!!! Damn idiot!" she called, hoping he would fight the hollow off and resurface.

"You, don't get it do you?" he took a few more steps forward and she took a few steps back. His mere presence was a great threat to her.

"What?"

"Didn't you say goodbye to him? Now you won't see him... forever." there it was, his trademark smirk, evil and yet filled with confidence and victory. It hadn't dawn onto her, that when she spoke those words, it would be he who would be gone. She had planned to leave and make him continue his life as a human, now she realized what a great mistake it was. He can't be gone... forever...

"LIAR! Ichigo! Stop this immediately! This is... this isn't what -" she was cut immediately when the hollow lunged forward with Zangetsu. With her quick reflexes, she was able to block the attack but the hollow's physical strength was overpowering her. She was quickly pushed until she hit a wall, her head bounced with the impact and she bled.

He smiled cockily and released his other hand to strike. Even when he was one-handed, Rukia still couldn't shake him off. Aside from that, the impact of the wall and the force from his sudden assault shook her and left her lightheaded and bleeding. He slammed his free hand to her side. "Why is it... seeing you like this, excites me so?" He leaned forward so that they were face-to-face with each other. "Can I have a taste?" he politely asked but did so anyway without actually waiting for a response. He leaned more until he reached her cheek and licked it, wiping some blood away. "Wha..." Rukia was shaken and tried her best to push him away but to no avail. She felt his tongue spring up and down on her cheek. When he suddenly bit her, she jerked and decided to kick him _there_.

He flinched and drew away. "Da-damn..." he writhed in pain.

Rukia rubbed her own cheek, it was sore and now had a red spot. _Mae, Sode No Shirayuki,_ she commanded and her zanpakutou turned into its shikai mode. If this hollow was going to devour her, then he won't be able do it without a fight. Besides that, she had to bring Ichigo back. She have to find a way somehow.

She carefully assumed a defensive stance while thinking of a way, of what to do, to bring him back. _He's still there... _The hollow quickly recovered and hysterically laughed. She was annoyed because the more he laughed, the more she felt Ichigo going out of reach. He laughed more and she trembled at his monstrous voice. "You're throwing me into a frenzy, Rukia-cha - Ugh." he muttered as he took the upper garment of his robe off and threw it away. He snickered as his skin changed colour to dead white and a hole slowly appeared in where his heart should be. He shifted his glazed eyes on her, all the while licking his own lips raveneously. Savoring the remnants of her blood in his mouth.

"This can't be... he's turning full hollow..." she whispered to herself in disbelief.

The transformation continued until his hair grew long and black markings appeared on his chest. The mask, which was still lying on top of his head had grown a pair of horns. "Come..." he pointed his index finger - now claw at her. "Come here, shinigami." His voice grew hoarser and his eyes, together with his smile, became more twisted than before.

She shivered from his command. She was scared. Scared not for her life, but for Ichigo's. Scared that he may have been gone forever. Scared that she lost him to this atrocity before her. "Bankai..." he said and Zangetsu turned into a thinner black sword. It was bad. There was no absolute need for him to go bankai but he did. The town might get destroyed from his outrage. One Getsuga Tenshou and who knows how many dead people they will have to count?

Rukia felt the need to run. It was the same feeling she'd felt when she confronted Metastacia in Kaien's body a few decades ago. She couldn't do that again; kill the man she admired and loved, again. She can't raise her sword against Ichigo, she would never do. So when the hollow made a move, she quickly used "Bakudou #61! Rikujoukourou!" and binded his movements, giving her time to run. "Hah... you want to play tag? Heh, okay. Hurry up and hide, the minute I find you, I am sooo going to fuck you up." he threatened and she ran but it wasn't to escape. It wasn't a cowardice act. It was to lure him away from the town, from possibly killing innocents and destroying properties. She can actually escape now, open the gate to Soul Society but she won't do that. She was stubborn and hard-headed and she believed in Ichigo. She can't leave knowing Ichigo had fallen to his own hollow, knowing he's out there endangering his own family and friends. She can't leave... knowing she was responsible for all this. She had been... selfish... but she didn't know...

On the outskirts of the town, she found an abandoned factory. She decided to hide there, after all, with bankai, the hollow would be able to catch her up no matter what. Now... what must she do? It was impossible to contact Urahara at this point neither would she call Ishida and the others for help. It was far too dangerous and this was her mess. She have to hold her ground a little longer until he returns. _He will return, for sure._

The hollow had broken the kidou she casted within a span of a few minutes. He actually wanted to give her a head start so he can have fun chasing her around. _Tch, hide and seek now,_ he thought as he entered the darkness of the abandoned factory. "Where are you hiding, Rukia-chan?" he asked, his voice echoing deep inside. He knew she was there, he could feel her reiatsu. And the closer he gets, the more he feels ecstatic and agog. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Rukia was hiding somewhere behind a wall and she could hear him everywhere. She was careful, very careful of leaking her own reiatsu or making an audible noise. She even toned down her breathing. She needed to stall time, to devise a plan or simply wait for Ichigo's consciousness to surface. She would run and hide, if that's the last thing she could ever do to protect his family and friends. She would wait, even if it takes him forever to come back.

_I know you suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't let you be denied_

The hollow was getting irritated. She hid herself so damn well, he couldn't sense even a tiny hint of her whereabouts. The factory was large, it was like a maze and he was getting impatient. "Damn..." he cursed, after walking in a few more deadends. "Come on out Rukia-chan. I promise to be gentle." he snickered. For a hollow's promises, were all but empty promises. "Ah... wait. I change my mind." he laughed. Everything was already planned for tonight. If Ichigo was a fool who could deny Rukia to himself, then he was different. He was taking her tonight by any means necessary.

_Soothe me_

_I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

"Rukia-chan..." he pleaded like a child.

Hollows were fallen souls. Hollows did not eat souls because they wanted. They ate to ease their pain and suffering. They seek their loved ones most of all, to soothe themselves. He needed her to soothe himself. He was not a complete hollow and in a human, more or less, a shinigami's body, he did not feel pain nor suffering. He had no need to devour souls, but it was the lust and desire he had to quench.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcize the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

While it was true that the hollow harbored carnal desire for her, it was also true that he wanted her heart and soul. He wanted everything of her because all of it already belonged to him - them. She was theirs the moment they saved her life. Her life. Her heart. Her soul. All of it was rightfully theirs. Her beauty, purity. Her tears and screams. Her past, present and future.

"You know you want it too... I know you do." he said after a few moment of silence. "You want us, right, Rukia-chan? You desired us."

_What's that psychopath saying?_ Rukia was still in her previous hiding place, watching his every move._ I want Ichigo back._

"Come on! I'll shred this place up!" With that, he used Getsuga Tenshou on the left side and immediately the wall blasted to pieces.

_You trick your lovers _

_That you're wicked and divine_

_You may be a sinner _

_But your innocence is mine_

How that woman entranced Ichigo truly puzzled him so. Looking back into Ichigo's memories, he had found out the incident about Kaien. That woman was a murderer, a sinner and yet she had a delicate aura and was given the most beautiful zanpakutou, the most beautiful soul. Pure, white, and divine. She may be an angel undercover or a devil in white but those things did not matter. For to Ichigo, she was the person who changed his world. Only that and nothing else.

He used another Getsuga Tenshou on the right side and the wall crumbled. Still there was no sign of any movement or flaring reiatsu. He was getting impatient, he don't want to play this game anymore. He must have her now. "Damn you bi - argh!" he flinched in pain. His right hand threw Zangetsu away and he knelt down, scratching the floor with his claws. His reiatsu became unstable. "Ichigo you despicable weak bastard, I'm not done yet!" he screamed.

Rukia was stunned. Ichigo was fighting, he was there.

"Damn, g-go away! This is my body!" it was Ichigo's voice. No doubt. Rukia was relieved to hear it and she must support him in this fight. She showed up from the shadows, hands still gripped Sode No Shirayuki tightly. "I-Ichigo..." she called. He looked at her, still writhing in an invisible pain. The black from his right eye was slowly diminishing and the iris was starting to change color. "Ru... Rukia..." he replied faintly. "K-kill me..." She staggered at his request. Her hands trembled as the memories came back to haunt and torture her.

"I - I can't... idiot! Fight him!"

He stood up and slowly walked towards her. He was flinching with every step, like a zombie. His body didn't change its hollow appearance but black was starting to envelope his right eye again. "... Ruki- ugh!" his eyes suddenly shot upwards and he slowly fell.

Rukia quickly dashed to catch his falling body. "I-Ichigo!" she whispered in his ear as she locked his body in a tight embrace. "I... I won't leave... I promise... so please..."

"You'd better not." it was the hollow's voice. "I'll make you stay here forever."

Rukia quickly jolted and let go, only to meet his cannibal eyes. His right hand entrapped her left wrist tightly as the other clasped Sode No Shirayuki and threw it out the window.

"Let go of me! Where's Ichigo?!"

"Heh, you really thought that was Ichigo?" he smirked evilly.

"YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!" Rukia's hope shattered. It was a false hope, it was a trap. If Ichigo could use the hollows power and take hollow form, then the bastard can also use Ichigo's power and somehow take a human form.

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one_

She looked at him with contempt. His stare was smothering and greedy. "BAKU -" he quickly covered her mouth with his free hand. "Feisty aren't you?" he leaned forward forcing her to rest flat on the floor. Her left hand locked in his bruising grip and the right hand trying to get his hand away from her mouth. "You chant one more spell and I swear I will rip one of your friends to pieces right in front of you." He slowly let go of her mouth.

"You bloody fiend." she growled with dread evident in her eyes. It was hopeless, there was no escape. Ichigo... only Ichigo...

"Heh, pleasure me." Without further ado, the hollow leaned in for a kiss. She closed her mouth, refusing to give him the pleasure he desired. He bit her lower lip until it bled, then licked and sucked the blood. He scraped her shoulder and when she gasped from the pain, he immediately captured and ravaged her mouth, his tongue exploring inside playfully. And like a savage beast, his hunger intensified. His grip tightened tarnishing her skin with cuts and bruises, and his kisses became rougher and more demanding. He nibbled her jaw and neck rashly leaving hickeys all over them.

She tried to push him away, to stop him from violating her but the hollow wouldn't even budge from her attempts. Instead he grew wilder, callous and unrelenting at defiling her. She was terrified. She had not imagined her first time to be like this, to be with this... thing.

"Stop! Please!" she pleaded, while trying to kick and push him away. He only pressed his body harder, locking her tightly underneath.

If to Ichigo, she was the world changer, to the hollow, she was the one and only queen. A queen that befits a king. In any medieval stories, the queen must _always_ be with the king. Must _only_ be with the king. And every queen must please their king.

"Ichigo!" she cried as the hollow tore her clothes apart. "Ichigo!!!"

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcize the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

In the end, the hollow consumed her; claimed her; possessed her. Ichigo couldn't save her. Because in the end, his undisclosed desire for her grew far stronger than his desire to protect. She laid there, shattered, corrupted and helpless to the onslaughts of the monster who bore the face of the man she loved. In the end, she still trusted and believed in him and was left with nothing but loathing for herself. She couldn't bring him back.

... why...?

_Ichigo..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Okay that was long. Repetitive and crappy. ~_~ There were some parts I wanted to develop, but I lost it already. lol XD I usually wanted to write and finish in one sitting but this one took so many days. It was hard to write. =.= I kinda lost the spark at the end but since I already started, I need to finish right? It's just one shot too anyway. :( I still feel it's crap. I don't even know if what I wrote matched with the song. lol XD

So... yeah. I'm one of those people who thinks Ichi would lose it if Rukia's gone. lol XD Most of the stories that involved Ichigo's hollow going ballistic had Rukia leaving. I believe in that idea as well. XD I think the hollow would only get his chance once they're near death or a friend was gravely injured or Ichigo's in terrible pain. XD

I incorporated Rukia's selfless personality here, although because of that selflessness she failed to realize the pain she caused him. And that pain brought Hichigo to the surface and became the king. So yeah, their desires for each other clashed, resulting IchiThing. lol xD Don't ask me where Ichigo went, idk too. XD He sorta vanished. lol :D Ichigo's at fault here too... =.= He wouldn't even stop Rukia from leaving... or tell her his feelings about it. We all know she would understand. XD Don't blame the hollow, don't hate him. He's just being true to himself, unlike Ichi. . lol XD

I was torn with the ending. Torn between making Ichigo return or ending it with Hichigo triumphing. But I decided with this because I thought, hey there ain't always a happy ending. XD This time though.... Hichi gets a happy ending. lol XD I'm probably twisted by doing this. _ And before you say, "that's gross!" to my face, may I remind you that IchiThing is handsome. lol XD http://www(dot)onemanga(dot)com/Bleach/353/05/ Atleast it ain't a lizard-like thing from his first hollowification. xD Oh and about smut. Sorry I'm still very uncomfortable writing lemon. _ Sorry if I failed anyone at that. ("=_=)

Go on, hit the review button. Have mercy. ='(


End file.
